deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
William Dunbar
William Dunbar is one main characters of the French animated television series, Code Lyoko. He is a member of the Lyoko Warriors. While at first possessed by X.A.N.A. and used against his fellow Lyoko Warriors, he was eventually freed from X.A.N.A.'s control. On Lyoko, he uses his zweihänder and super smoke ability to fight against his former master. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far Under X.A.N.A.'s control * Duskmon VS William Dunbar (Completed) With the Lyoko Warriors * Lyoko Warriors vs Tenkai Knights (Completed) * Team TOME VS Team Lyoko (Abandoned) * Virtual Team Death Battle Lyoko warriors vs Team Kirito (Completed) Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' *Wins: 0 *Losses: 3 *Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Smoke (Mortal Kombat) * Terra (Teen Titans) * Part 1 Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) History: William was kind of a loner at first, having been kicked out of his previous school for posting love letters everywhere, but Yumi soon takes to him as a friend. To nobody's surprise, William wants to be more than just friends, causing conflict between him and Ulrich, when both of them vie for Yumi's affections. His appearances in the show become more frequent during the third season, when Jeremie suggests to the team that William join their group, much to the disagreement of the rest of the Warriors. As fighting on Lyoko becomes harder and harder and X.A.N.A. starts to force Aelita to delete the first four of Lyoko's sectors, the group decides to let William join as the fifth backup on Lyoko. However, X.A.N.A. takes advantage of William's ineptitude and uses the Scyphozoa to take control of his mind and body, effectively trapping him in Lyoko. Jeremie creates a stable polymorphic specter with William's basic memories, and a basic personality in order to prevent suspicion among the school. Over time, this "clone" becomes much more popular than William was, but due to his 'dumb' personality, he unknowingly causes trouble for our warriors. His personality also became a bit of a gag in the show, best seen in the episode Wreck Room. In episode Down to Earth, William is finally freed from X.A.N.A.'s control, and returns to Earth. However, his behavior pre-X.A.N.A., causes tension between him and the rest of the Warriors, who are reluctant to associate with him further, as seen in Fight to the Finish. In tandem with this, in Code Lyoko: Quest for Infinity, he was a secondary antagonist. However, he was still rescued from X.A.N.A., complete with recycled footage from "Down to Earth." William's role in the new series, Code Lyoko Evolution, is to seek redemption, which he later succeeds. In Cortex, after Odd got himself locked up in utility room, William, instead of helping him out, went to Lyoko and takes Odd's place. For this, Odd was really mad at him, even having a thought of devirtualizing him. After rejoining the team, they stop fighting and became friendly to each other. In Rivalry, William and Ulrich puts down their disagreements after William saves Ulrich from falling into Digital Sea. William becomes more serious about the missions in order to be worthy for the others to trust. When the Lyoko Warriors discover the existence of Source Codes, William appears to be the only one to not having them. This makes him a more distanced member, as he is the only Lyoko Warrior who cannot deactivate towers. That doesn't stop him from becoming vital support to the group when X.A.N.A. attacks or while exploring the Cortex, always fighting with passion and resolving many situations. Being one of the codeless only deprives him of the ability to deactivate towers on Lyoko. On Earth, William is not targeted by spectres. This makes him the only one who can be exposed to them without risk, or almost none. In Mutiny, William return in X.A.N.A.'s possession after he falls victim to the Scyphozoa. The monster failing to seize him completely, it remains attached to William. Later, he is freed thanks to his friends help. William is not given a major role in the group's major decisions. He supports his friends in the fight against X.A.N.A. and its spectres, he supports them in the discovery of the Cortex and Tyron's Ninjas. Finally, he is on their side for all major decisions regarding what to do next, especially after the discovery of Aelita's mother's survival. After the team infect the Cortex with their virus, William stands beside Aelita and the rest of the group and says that Aelita is strongest of them. When they go down to shut the Supercomputer back down again, a clear sign that he earned his place in the group… once and for all. Death Battle Info: Relationships: Yumi Ishiyama: Unlike Ulrich, William doesn't hide his feelings toward Yumi. Since William arrive at Kadic, he is often seen together with Yumi, chatting with her,and sometimes acting romantic toward her, as seen in Saint Valentine's Day. If that wasn't bad enough for Ulrich, Yumi seems doesn't mind with it. In A Bad Turn, William directly declared his feelings for Yumi, even trying to steal a kiss, but Yumi rejected him. She remain silent when William asking her rejections is because of Ulrich. Nonetheless, William still remained the same throughout, not hiding his feelings for Yumi from the rest of the world. During Season 3, William became a pot of glue… which started to annoy Yumi. She clearly tells him this in The Secret and denounces his “two-bit Casanova act”, upsetting William. She doesn't appreciate him as much as she used to, and she was the one who refused to let him enter the group following a group vote. William was convinced that Ulrich was the one who had rejected him. However, she changes her mind in Double Trouble and thanks to her, William joins the group. X.A.N.A.'s possession at William gave the complex love triangle between himself, Yumi and Ulrich some fresh air. This event moves the tension far away from matters of the heart. Nevertheless, the veracity of William's feelings is pressed in The Lake. Yumi calls the real William while he is preparing to devirtualise her. The real William resurfaces and tries to stop X.A.N.A. from attacking Yumi. In vain, unfortunately. After William is freed and X.A.N.A. was defeated, Yumi tells him the truth: he's not the one she loves, and he has to give up hope. However, William will not give up that easily. In Evolution, William is clearly still in love with Yumi. He shows to be slightly seductive towards her in X.A.N.A. 2.0 by complimenting her hair, and tries to give her love poems in Mutiny. He even declares in How to Fool X.A.N.A. that he never lost hope with Yumi. However, William seems to have backed down a little, since he never expressed his feelings directly to Yumi as he had done in the past. He even invites Ulrich to support her in Suspicions. In False Pretenses, Odd asked William if he had kissed Yumi yet, to which both the real William and the X.A.N.A. clone responded in the same hesitant answer, saying "uhhh... pass.", making Odd facepalm because they wouldn't answer the question nor did it help distinguish the real William from the fake one. Ulrich Stern: Since his first arrival at Kadic, Ulrich was the only member in the group who had problems with William, due to both of them competing for Yumi's attention. At first, William doesn't take it too far, but for Ulrich things quickly turn very hostile. He becomes convinced that William is doing anything he can to seduce Yumi, although at this point William's intentions were just to get to know her better. In Marabounta, William quickly found out that Ulrich also has feelings for Yumi. Instead of trying to out-do him, William tries to give Ulrich advice, which given his huge amount of pride, Ulrich doesn't follow at all, so William decided to take his chance. If Ulrich didn't want to listen to him, tough. William gets closer and closer to Yumi, and that's when he realises that Ulrich is one of the reasons why Yumi doesn't reciprocate his feelings. Since then, William's rivalry with Ulrich became more obvious. William has tried to humiliate him in front of Yumi, insulting and provoking him, even getting into a fist-fight with him. Despite their rivalry, William has shown that he is doesn't mind to team up with Ulrich when the situation calls for it. As seen in Lyoko Minus One, when he joins Ulrich to rescue Yumi from X.A.N.A.'s attack, and when he helped Ulrich stop the bomb in The Secret. During Evolution, William and Ulrich are still on bad terms because both of them are still competing for Yumi's heart, and also because of William's prior possession by X.A.N.A.. Their rivalry reaches its peak in Rivalry, when Ulrich refuses to team up with William in an attempt to prove to everyone that they don't need William. In the end, William and Ulrich decide to become friends after William saves Ulrich from falling to Digital Sea. Since then, they've stayed on good terms, despite William still hoping for Yumi. Odd Della Robbia: William has a pretty fine relationship with Odd. Odd likes his rebellious side, but deplores his lack of humour. Before William join the group, they are rarely seen having interaction with each other. The most notable one is in Final Mix, when Odd offer him a help to fix the mixing board that William wrecked up, and in A Bad Turn, when he teamed up with Odd to defeat a materialized Krab. In Cortex, William was very upset at Odd when he refuses to let William rejoin the group, also because Odd remind William about how he get captured by Scyphozoa like an amateur. Later, William get his revenge at Odd by taking Odd's place in a mission and ignoring Odd, who was locked in locker room (he even asking Odd about how its felt to be trapped like an amateur). Due to this, Odd was very mad at him. After William rejoin the group, they started to have a good relationship again. Often, William gets annoyed by Odd's crazy acts in Lyoko, despite sometimes he find it helpful. Jeremie Belpois: During Season 2, William almost never seen talking with Jeremie. The only time they're interacting in Season 2 was only in Attack of the Zombies, in which William trying to prevent Jeremie and his friends from leaving the cafeteria. Even after William join the team in Season 3 and rejoined in Evolution, they are still rarely seen together. Despite this, they are still good friends. Aelita Schaeffer: Just like with Jeremie, William rarely seen talking with Aelita before he join the group. The only time they talking in Season 2 was in Final Mix, when Aelita fixing the mixing board and William offer her to being a DJ in the school party. After he rejoin the team in Evolution, they become good friends. Often, William save the day for Aelita in missions, as seen when he saves Aelita in Cortex, and when he sacrificing himself to save her in Suspicions. Fighting on Lyoko: William wields a big sword called Zweihänder. Its name literally means "Two-Hander" in German. Traditionally, Zweihänders are wielded with two hands due to their great weight. Evidence of the sword's weight can be found in the episode Final Round, when William attempted to hold it with one hand, and then dropped it. His sword also fires energy blasts when he swings it. Powers: * Super Smoke: An ability much like Ulrich's Super-sprint, but instead of simply running at speed, William becomes smoke to pass away from people, monsters or things. The black smoke can suspend other people in a paralyzed state. He still has this power in Evolution. Since he has no vehicle, this is his only transportation. * Second View (Formerly): The ability to see much farther away in the same sector. This is was only available while under control of X.A.N.A. * Levitation (Formerly): An ability that allows him to levitate by holding his Zweihänder by both hands and pointing downward. Only available under control of X.A.N.A. * Tower Control (Formerly): Ability to activate a Tower for X.A.N.A., from the inside or outside. This mimics Aelita's power and it is possible X.A.N.A allowed him to use a version of the Annex Program. Only available under control of X.A.N.A. Vehicles: * Black Manta (Formerly) - A unique Manta for William to ride on as a vehicle. * Rorkal (Formerly) - A virtual ship like a Nav Skid created for William, but he was given a black, independent one by X.A.N.A, who made it by using the data it has stolen from the Skidbladnir in The Lake. * Nav Skid - One of Skidbladnir's minimum-sized fighting ships. In original Skid, there was one more which was probably meant for William. After he rejoined the team, he got one for himself in the new Skid. Gallery William.png|Season 2-3 Art (Kadic Acdemy) 709f1607-f979-43f9-a451-f72ea6a303ee.jpg|Season 3 Art (Lyoko) William 300(dub).png|Season 4 Art (Kadic Academy) William 360.png|Season 4 Art (Lyoko/Xanafied) William on a Manta.png|Season 4 Art (Black Manta) Sueurs_froides_140.jpg|Season 4 Art (Translation) William Evolution.jpg|Season 5/Evolution (Kadic Academy) Green William.png|Season 5/Evolution (Xana Clone) Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Code Lyoko Characters Category:Combatants that can absorb energy Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:European Combatants Category:French Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Male Category:Protagonist Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Sword Wielders Category:TV combatants Category:Virtual Reality Combatants